


What Am I Going to do With You?

by muscatmusic18



Series: Follow What is Out of Reach [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Gay Panic, Lilith is desperately in love and she doesn't know how it happened, addemdum to Out of Reach, featuring Stolas hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: How does Lilith spend her days in quarantine?This is an addendum to my previous quarantine fic, Out of Reach. This can be read separately, but it'll hit harder if you read Out of Reach first.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Follow What is Out of Reach [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716583
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	What Am I Going to do With You?

**Author's Note:**

> My first prompt for this series! Given to me by the lovely TomorrowNeverCame (its-a-goode-day on tumblr), thank you! Short(er) and sweet, but this was still a lot of fun to write :)

An alarm blared and Lilith grumbled, snaking a hand out of her cocoon of blankets to shut it off before pulling the covers over her head again – no matter how many early mornings she experienced, she would never become a morning person.

She managed to force herself out of bed about ten minutes later, stumbling to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face in an effort to wake herself up. Once that succeed well enough so that she could see straight again, she began her morning routine, which mostly consisted of taming her hair into something resembling normalcy – with one small break to feed Stolas when he began to yell at her.

She did good this morning, finishing with just enough time to snag a piece of toast before it was time for her meeting with Zelda, her heart skipping as her computer connected and bright red hair and green eyes filled her screen, lips already curved into a stunning smile.

“Good morning, Lilith.”

“Good morning, dear,” Lilith responded with a grin. “You look as lovely as ever.”

She watched Zelda glance away in embarrassment, though she didn’t miss the little smile she tried to hide behind her coffee mug. “How’s your morning been?”

“Same as always,” Lilith said with a shrug. “Though I did see a raven in a tree outside my kitchen; that was new.”

“There will come a day when my grandchildren ask me about the quarantine,” Zelda deadpanned, eyes gleaming with mischief, “and I will tell them I talked about birds.”

Lilith snorted at that. “As long as you tell them it was an interesting bird, one I had never seen around my house before and therefore found it to be noteworthy.”

Twirling a lock of her hair around her finger, Zelda grinned at her. “I suppose you’ll have to be there to tell the story correctly.”

Lilith heard the barest of implications in the statement, the invitation to be a part of her life long after the quarantine ended, even into the years where grandchildren became a possibility. Heart pounding with excitement, she leaned forward on her elbows, resting her chin on interlaced fingers as she smirked at Zelda. “Well, I know you’ll never do such an epic tale justice,” she paused, her smirk turned into something warmer, “so I have to make sure my side is represented.”

Zelda nodded faintly while she considered her, eyes roaming over her features as though she was trying to find this potential future hidden in the curve of her smile, this promise of happiness that seemed to be just on the tips of their fingers.

Zelda’s computer chimed with an email notification and she startled a bit, gaze refocusing on the present. “We should get to work.”

Lilith nodded, and so they worked for a bit, falling seamlessly into their partnership. At times Lilith found herself staring at Zelda, at the slight cleft in her chin, the way her brow furrowed when she read documents – unable to look away, and not wanting to either.

Eventually they hung up, each having separate projects to accomplish. Though the work was dreadfully boring without her redhead and her smiles, she plodded through it all, almost soothed by the monotony.

At one point, she glanced up from her computer just in time to see Stolas leap up onto the kitchen counter, tail flicking as he surveyed the place. 

“Get down,” she admonished, sending a glare his way.

He simply stared at her, and she sighed, standing up to forcibly remove him from the counter. She’d meant to just pick him up and drop him on the ground, but the little bastard started purring the moment she touched him, and she couldn’t help but cradle him to her chest. “Is this what you do all day while I’m gone? Roam around like you own the place and put your paws on everything?”

He chirped and squirmed in her arms, so she loosened her grip, only to catch him as he tried to leap for the counter again. “Didn’t I just say no?” She walked a few steps away and dropped him, watching as he stalked away and into his paper bag, sulking.

She sighed and shook her head. “What am I gonna do with you, hm?”

There was no response from the paper bag, so Lilith went back to her computer, remembering the document she had open at the time had been her running tab of questions to ask Zelda in their next meeting.

“And what am I going to do with _you_?” she said aloud to no one in particular, staring at Zelda’s name printed on the screen. Zelda, with red hair and green eyes that made her look more like royalty than someone working an office job; Zelda, with a wicked sense of humor and a soft heart – a combination guaranteed to make Lilith melt; Zelda, who’d just about sang her to sleep not two days ago, who called her ‘dear’ and ‘darling’ without a second thought, who could say she hung the moon and the stars any every other celestial body in the heavens and Lilith would believe her.

Zelda, whom Lilith had a crush on.

That was too small of a word for what she felt, really. She felt a pull towards Zelda, deep in her soul – a primal and ancient need that she couldn’t fully understand. She longed to be with her, near her, to be a part of her life, even though she’d never met the woman in person before. She felt as though there was a piece missing, a piece she didn’t even know was gone until she’d met Zelda and realized that it was shaped suspiciously like her.

At times she didn’t know how to process the magnitude of what she felt. She’d only known Zelda for two weeks, with the entirety of that time completely online — how was it possible that she felt so strongly about this woman already? And how could she justify these notions? How could she possibly come to terms with the fact that she was in love with a woman whose life was almost completely unknown to her?

A weight suddenly settled in her lap, pulling her out of her reverie. Stolas stared up at her, kneading her legs as he purred.

“Oh, have you decided to forgive me?” Lilith asked, chuckling when he reached a paw up to bat at her nose.

“Do you know what to do when you feel like this about someone?” she asked quietly, surprised to see that Stolas almost looked like he was listening. “When your heart trips just from seeing her name, when your stomach flutters just from hearing her laugh, when you can’t stop smiling when she’s around?”

Stolas chirped in response before curling up in her lap, settling in for a nap. Lilith just sighed and ran a hand over his back. “I suppose you don’t. But if you ever find out, tell me.” She looked at Zelda’s name on the screen and her heart stumbled, just as promised. “Because I need to know.”

She worked for a few more hours before ending for the day, unable to focus on anything in front of her. Closing her laptop, she headed for her couch, sinking into the nest she’d set up there. She turned on the television, setting it for something mindless to play in the background while she dozed.

A meow from Stolas prompted her to open her eyes, seeing him sitting by sliding glass door. He looked to her like he did when he wanted out, so she stood and walked over, pausing before opening it. “You promise not to bring another mouse in?”

He just stared outside with wide eyes, seemingly ignoring her, and she sighed, opening the door anyways. Just as long as he didn’t drop it on the couch this time. 

Stolas bounded out and into the grass, finding a patch of dirt to roll in. Lilith smiled as she watched him before following him out into the yard. It was small, just a plot of grass with a little garden in the corner – fenced in, even though the only thing beyond it was the forest that bordered her house. She didn’t do too much with the yard, just kept it tidy and tended to the few plants in the garden when needed, but it had been a life saver during the quarantine. To be able to go outside and sit in the grass or bury her hands in the earth was grounding, helping to keep her sane. Of course, she’d give just about anything to be able to go out into public without a mask again, or to _finally_ meet Zelda, but if it took the wind whispering though the pines to get her though the quarantine, then she’d take what she could get.

Her phone buzzed, a text from Zelda.

_Are you busy?_

She grinned and responded.

_Never for you, darling_

She could perfectly imagine the blush Zelda would get from a compliment like that, her only regret being that she couldn’t see it – virtually or otherwise. She turned and headed back inside, leaving the door open for Stolas before grabbing her laptop and heading for the couch. She knew where this was headed even before Zelda sent her reply.

_Want to talk tonight? I’m bored already_

Lilith snorted at that, sending out two messages.

_Well, I’m sure we can find something to do to rectify that_

_I’m ready whenever you are_

It wasn’t long until their call connected, Zelda flashing her a tired smile. “Hello, Lilith.”

“Oh, darling, you look exhausted,” Lilith said, tilting her head in sympathy.

“That’s because I am.” Zelda ran a hand through her curls, giving her a debauched look that Lilith had never seen before but immediately loved. “Today was long. My coworkers are fools, even virtually, and putting up with them gives me headaches more often than not, and…” she trailed off with a sigh before fixing Lilith with a look that could only be described as wistful. “And I just wanted to talk to you.”

Lilith’s heart soared, feeling like it would burst with delight, and her fingers twitched with longing to touch, to stroke, to comfort the woman behind the screen. “Well, I’m always here for that, Zelda. You don’t even have to ask.”

Zelda gave her a sweet smile, eyes looking brighter than they had before. “You’re too good to me, darling.”

Lilith couldn’t stop staring at Zelda, this incredible woman who could somehow look upon her and still think that she was too good for her. “I think it’s the other way around, Zelda.”

Zelda blushed a bit, fixing the errant curl she’d pushed out of place before continuing. “I won’t bore you with stories of my day. How was the rest of yours?”

Lilith shrugged. “It was alright. Though I did—” she paused, seeing Stolas walk in the door, “oh gods.”

“What is it?” Zelda asked, sounding concerned, and Lilith sighed, looking at her and then back at the cat.

“I let Stolas out a while ago, and he just came back in, and he’s… brown.” Lilith turned her computer to face the cat, who was absolutely covered in dust and dirt, looking more like a dust bunny than a well-kept cat. Zelda let out a snort, and Lilith turned the laptop back just in time to see her with her head thrown back in full bodied laughter.

“Where did he even get that dirty?” Zelda asked, still giggling, and Lilith couldn’t help but to laugh along with her.

“I have a small garden out back; usually he leaves it alone, but I guess today felt the desire to bury himself in it.”

Stolas, apparently hearing a conversation about himself, stood and started in her direction, Lilith’s laughter ceasing as he neared. “Stolas, don’t even think about it.”

“What’s happening?” Zelda asked, though Lilith didn’t hear her, instead completely focused on the dust monster sitting before her, looking as though he would—

“Stolas, don’t—”

Too late. He leapt onto her chest, purring as he began to knead her, and Lilith swore the dust rolled off of him in clouds like a cartoon. She cursed, right before she sneezed – once, twice, and she heard Zelda cackle through the screen.

“Cat, you are—” Lilith was cut off against as Stolas rubbed his head on her chin, choosing now to be the perfect time to be exceptionally affectionate. She managed to get a hand on his chest, pushing him until he jumped off and stalked away, looking particularly miffed about being denied.

Zelda was still chuckling, looking absolutely delighted about the situation. “You’ve got…” she motioned to her chin, and Lilith wiped it, huffing in frustration when her hand came away brown with dirt.

“Cats are more trouble than they’re worth,” Lilith said mildly as she tried to brush her shirt clean.

“You know, whenever we talk, I find myself wishing I could touch you,” Zelda said, looking smug she glanced down at the dirt Stolas had left behind. “But right now, I think I’m good.”

Lilith opened her mouth to retort, but, unable to think of anything, settled for sticking her tongue out at Zelda, which made the redhead laugh again.

“You’re a child,” Zelda said fondly.

“Yes, well,” Lilith shrugged in response, sitting up and placing her laptop on the coffee table. “I’m going to go change my shirt,” she stood and walked toward her bedroom, “and you’re not invited,” she tossed over her shoulder, hearing Zelda snort behind her.

She returned quick, fresh shirt and face washed, resting her chin in her hand as she smirked at Zelda. “What shall we do tonight, darling?”

“I don’t know,” Zelda answered, giving her a crooked smile of her own. “But with you and I, the possibilities are endless.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, all of the things Stolas does are actual things my cat has done to me
> 
> My CAOS is themoon-andher-love on tumblr, come say hello! Or give me more prompts, I'll take 'em!


End file.
